


Take Me Flying

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sirius Black Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: At the age of 15 Sirius gave Hermione the most exhilarating experience of her life. That night she also had the misfortune of losing her heart to a Marauder, one that was lost to the veil shortly thereafter. Now, three years later, Sirius returns; for him no time has passed, he’s ready to reclaim his life, his bike, and if she’ll have him, Hermione with it all. Unfortunately, Hermione doesn’t seem willing to believe he is who he says he is. Can he prove to her that he is Sirius Black?





	1. Part 1: Return from the veil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2008 and one of my first works. Written for a Pure Arrogance Challenge when GE still existed. Can't remember who my beta was at the time, so any remaining errors are my own.

Everyone who knows Hermione Granger knew that it was a rare moment when she willingly flew anywhere. Flying is unfortunately her biggest failing. Yet only one person knows that under the right circumstances she will fly without fear.

Since she was 15 years old Hermione had an odd fascination with Sirius Black’s motor bike. Her first attempt at flying when she was 11 failed, brooms never did work well for her. She supposed that since a person’s magic is tied to their emotions then it was perfectly natural that fear would disrupt the magic of a broom. However, flying on Sirius’ motorbike had never bothered her. Perhaps that was because it was Sirius himself that introduced her to the experience. Oh, that was certainly one experience she would never forget.

The summer before 5th year Hermione came to Grimmauld Place early. Every one knew Hermione was a stickler for details and being late was something she would never tolerate. One night, long before Ron or Harry would come to Grimmauld Place, Sirius was bored, plain and simple. Since he was unable to venture out in the daylight, conceivably it would be slightly safer and less conspicuous to take a short jaunt at night. He kept his bike parked in the back, up next to the house so that it would be concealed as well by the fidelius charm. No one had to know that he was going out; in fact, it would be better if no one knew he was going out. He figured that Hermione was stuffed away in the library, Remus he was out on a scouting mission for the order, and the Weasley’s would not arrive for a few more days.

Hermione was tired of reading, it seemed that research, reading, and preparing is all she had been doing for weeks. A break was definitely in order, the night was clear and the fresh air would do her good after being cooped up all day. Hermione went out and climbed into the low branches of the apple tree. The moon was only a quarter full so there was very little light, yet there was just enough for her to see around her but also too little for anyone else to see her either. No matter really, she wasn’t afraid of the dark, never had been actually. A gleam of light flashing across metal caught her eyes; against the back of the house sat Sirius’ motor bike.

You know what they say; curiosity killed the cat; for Hermione that curiosity would be the beginning of the end.

She jumped down out of the tree and strode over to the bike. She had always wanted to ride, but like flying a broom, Hermione was scared. Of all the fears she could have, why did it have to be of flying? Oh, she’d never admit it to anyone, fear is a weakness and Gryffindors are nothing if not brave. She skimmed her hand across the smooth metal; the temptation to just sit astride the bike was increasing. She was certain no one would know. There were only one or two others in the house aside from her and Sirius and none of them would be up this late, let alone outside.

Sirius quietly walked out the backdoor; it would ruin his plans if someone saw him, let alone heard him just now. As he shut the door he noticed Hermione toss her leg over his bike, her hands caressing the smooth metal. A sly smile graced his lips as an idea struck him; he wasn’t a Marauder for nothing. Stealthy as a fox he glided up behind Hermione, who was too engrossed in her own fantasy to notice.

Right behind her now Sirius put his lips to her ear, “How ‘bout I take you for a spin?”

Hermione instantly froze, no one was supposed to see her, no one was supposed to know.

Sirius watched as everything played out on her face. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute trying to determine the best way out.

“Give it up, Hermione,” Sirius slid on behind her, his body pressed flush against hers, “I could see the desire on your face.” He rested his hands on her jean clad thighs. “One quick ride around the city and I’ll bring you back nice and safe. I’ll never tell, Marauder’s honor.” His hands were moving ever so slightly, caressing her legs, moving up to her waist. His thumbs ducked under her shirt drawing slow circles on her sensitive skin.

Hermione gasped, the slightest touch had aroused her. Oh the things she would do to this man were she of age. As it were she was only a few short months from being 16. The feel of his hands on her skin was amazing, the feel made her forget where they were and who they were. Coming out of her fantasy and back to reality, Hermione decided that it was now or never. She could pass up this opportunity or she could say yes and get the thrill of her life.

“Alright, Sirius,” Hermione placed her hands atop his and brought them to the handle bars, “Take me flying.”

Now, three years later she stood in the light of a half moon caressing the smooth metal of the same bike. Except this time there was no Sirius to ride behind her, no Sirius to show her the excitement of flying above the city. When Sirius was lost to the veil Hermione kept his bike, despite vigorous protest from Remus. She made a point of learning the mechanics of it and kept it in perfect working order. No one in the Order knew that on nights like this she went flying on the motorbike. No one knew that the rumble of the bike aroused her. But she knew…she knew what it felt like to have Sirius ride behind her, to feel him flush with her body and to know that that was the beginning of the end for Hermione Granger. On that night three years ago, she gained the most exhilarating experience of her life, but she also lost her heart to a Marauder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius slid along the floor on his left side, wand still gripped in his hand ready to battle the first foe he came across, he’d not be caught unaware again. Noticing it was eerily silent around him Sirius cautiously sat up, slowly getting to his feet, he glanced around the room; there was no one present, surely if the battle still raged Harry and the others would be nearby, they wouldn’t have forgotten him. Warily, he ventured along the corridor to his right, careful not to make a sound; Bella was sneaky but Lucius was worse, running into either of them again and he’d be done for, for sure. The corridor was clear, the crystal spheres holding the prophesies were undisturbed; surely he wasn’t in the same place he’d been moments before fighting death eaters. Something was seriously wrong and he needed to find out what.

Sirius raised his wand and swished it just above his head, nothing happened, he tried again, this time focusing more clearly on Grimmauld Place. A quick swish and swivel and he still remained standing in the corridor. Since when did the ministry have anti-apparation wards on getting out? Of course you couldn’t apparate in, but it was still possible to apparate out from certain locations. Fine, he’d try another way, the atrium wasn’t far he would simply floo home.

Moving more quickly now and with purpose in his every step Sirius no longer feared running into stray Death Eaters. If he hadn’t found any by now, the probability that he would any farther into the Ministry was slim to none. That still didn’t explain where everyone had gone and why he was left in the Ministry. The order knew he had a price on his head; they still hadn’t caught back up with Wormtail and forced him to face the Wizengamet. For that alone the order kept an eye on his every move; they couldn’t have him accidentally spilling his guts to the Ministry about the order. That Umbridge bitch would have a field day with what he knew, and it wouldn’t be good for anyone that knew him. No, that wasn’t going to happen; he’d get to the atrium and get the hell out.

Coming to the end of the corridor, Sirius silently crept along the wall; watchful of his surroundings he made note there was no one in site. Seriously, this was just plain weird. There was always someone in the ministry. Surely there would be people around with a battle just having taken place; Aurors would be out, taking statements and writing up reports. Taking one last look around, Sirius conceded that there was indeed no one around the Atrium or wandering around the corridors; it was now or never. Sirius made his way to the closest fireplace grabbed a handful of floo powder and quickly but clearly shouted Grimmauld Place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silently Hermione landed the motor bike in the backyard of Grimmauld Place; her short trip around town had been uneventful, as per usual, and she felt remarkably light and carefree. Hermione pulled the small blue tarp over the bike to protect it from the weather, as she was covering the back tire the memory of when she rode with Sirius popped into the forefront of her mind. Instantly tears started to pool in her eyes, the freedom she felt just moments ago were replaced with those of loss and longing. She shook her head and blinked back the tears, it would do no good to dwell on the past, it was three years ago; there is no way to change what is done, timeturners don’t go back years only hours. And even then, who’s to say that she could have changed what happened? She tucked the last of the tarp around the bike and headed for the back door.

Soothing tea would be good, Hermione thought; she strode through the parlor, down the hall to her left, all the while ignoring the protests of Mrs. Black’s portrait, and into the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle that was on the stove, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to boil. Glancing through the cabinet to see which tea she felt like having she heard the fireplace in the kitchen roar to life. Probably just a random Order member, they tended to pop in unannounced; Hermione had just laid her hands on the cinnamon tea bags when the alarms in the house roared to life. Instantly Hermione dropped the tea bag to the floor, pulled her wand from her wrist holster, and whirled around to face the intruder.

The wards on the property would only admit current order members and authorized guests (mainly potential new members); anyone not authorized by the wards would set off an alarm.

Hermione watched the movements of the intruder, she could tell by the outward appearance she was dealing with someone male. His body was lithe, he moved with ease and grace, as though he’d been falling through floos all his life; his hair was a deep charcoal black that fell in waves around his face, he was of average build, not stocky nor very scraggily, but seeming just perfect. Without taking her eyes off of him, she watched through her peripheral vision that Remus now stood in the doorway, his wand aimed at the intruder as well.

The intruder kept his back to them as he brushed off his robes.

“Would someone please cut the alarm? Damn!” The intruder casually pivoted on the balls of his feet to face both Remus and Hermione.

Immediately shock washed over Hermione, it was not possible, it simply could not be. “NO. Absolutely not! You are dead, I know you are dead; I went to your damn funeral.” Hermione moved into a fighter’s stance, her wand trained on the chest of the intruder. “Since I know you aren’t Sirius Black you might as well drop the glamour and tell me who the fuck you really are.” Hermione was furious, if someone thought they could come into Order head quarters and try and impersonate a dead man they were sadly mistaken. She’d watched him fall through the veil, been there to comfort Harry as they buried and empty casket, no, this was not Sirius Black of that she was quite certain.

Remus was gob smacked, could it really be? Was it possible? Surely, he would have turned up sooner than three years if he was alive.

“Damn it, woman, kill the alarm!”

“I will not until you tell me who the fuck you are, and what you’re doing here.”


	2. Part 2: Proving himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of 15 Sirius gave Hermione the most exhilarating experience of her life. That night she also had the misfortune of losing her heart to a Marauder, one that was lost to the veil shortly thereafter. Now, three years later, Sirius returns; for him no time has passed, he’s ready to reclaim his life, his bike, and if she’ll have him, Hermione with it all. Unfortunately, Hermione doesn’t seem willing to believe he is who he says he is. Can he prove to her that he is Sirius Black?

Sirius strode towards Hermione; he only made it a single step before she cast a warning spell at his feet. He knew better than to push her, though, strangely she didn’t look quite like he remembered. He looked her over, noticing she was slightly taller, her body slightly more muscular, as if she had been fighting for some time. Something had changed in the short time he’d been gone and he needed answers. 

Hermione shot another stunner past his left shoulder, “Either you answer my questions or the next one will be square in your chest and it won’t be a simple stunner.”

Sirius put his hands up signaling his surrender, “Can I at least sit down?” He grabbed the closest chair and turned it around so he could lean his arms on the back. Sirius looked over at the door where Remus still stood; certainly he would know that he was who he said he was. “Remus, you’ve known me since we were kids, tell her that I am Sirius Black. Marauder’s honor, I swear it.”

Remus holstered his wand and ran his fingers through his hair. Solemnly he took a seat opposite the man claiming to be Sirius and readied himself to explain why the man across from him could not be Sirius Black. “I can’t tell her that, the Sirius Black we knew died three years ago. Marauder’s honor or not, I don’t see how you could be him.”

Sirius blanched, three years, how the bloody hell had that happened? Three years passed and he didn’t know a stitch of it.

“You see, Sirius went through the veil in the Department of Mysteries three years ago, while you may look like him; amazingly exactly the way he did three years ago, I simply see no way in which you could actually be Sirius Black.”

Sirius’ heart sunk in his chest, his face paled, and he was silent. No cry of outrage, no protests that Remus had to be wrong, Sirius simply slumped in his chair. 

Hermione had yet to let down her guard. She was appalled that someone would sully the memory of Sirius by trying to become him; the man before her was a fraud and she was going to prove it. The alarm was still ringing in her ears and frankly it was getting annoying. Absently she waved her hand in a complex pattern effectively silencing the alarm.

“Now that we know who you aren’t, let’s talk about who you are.” Sirius opened his mouth to protest her statement but quieted as Hermione held up her hand to still him. She still had her wand trained on him and it didn’t seem likely she was going to holster it any time soon. Hermione pulled a chair up in front of the one Sirius sat in and put the backs facing each other. She straddled the chair, her wand still in hand and aimed at the side of his head. Nope, Sirius thought, not going to holster that wand any time soon.

Sirius took a moment to truly look at Hermione, if he had actually been gone three years that would explain why she looked different. She didn’t carry the innocence about her she used to; the glint in her eye was no longer carefree but hard and demanding. She had filled out and started to become the woman she was always meant to be, the woman he always knew she would be. His last solid memory of her, was taking her flying, the feel of her against him, and relishing in her innocence and knowing that no matter what ever came to pass, he would never know the woman she would become.

“Hermione, you know me, I know you know me. How can you sit there and tell me that I am not Sirius; I’ve been Sirius for 39 years, I think I would know who I am more so than you.” His fight was returning to him, no one was going to tell him he didn’t know who he was. He may have lost three years of his life to the veil but he’ll be damned if he was going to lose the rest of it because she was too damn stubborn to realize he is who he says he is. 

Without breaking her gaze, she spoke to Remus, “Would you leave us for a moment?” Remus trusted Hermione with his life, she wasn’t one to act rashly and therefore, he knew he could trust her. He nodded his assent and left the room. Whatever was being left unsaid was something important to both of them, he could tell that much. Sometimes it helped being part wolf, he was able to pick up on certain things that others could not; such as the smell of Hermione’s hope along with her anger, he was almost sure that Sirius was truly who he said he was, but how was it possible? Remus headed towards the library to try and figure out this new puzzle that had presented itself. 

“Let’s get this straight; I refuse to take it on faith that you are Sirius Black.” Hermione holstered her wand and walked over to the stove to remove the kettle, only a sprinkle of water remained at the bottom. “If, by some miracle, you are Sirius, then where have you been the last three years, and why have you not attempted to contact the Order?”

“Would you believe me if I tried to explain it to you, Hermione?” His voice was pleading for understanding. Hermione glanced back at him from refilling the kettle; the look on her face dared him to try. 

“Alright, I’ll start at the beginning. According to your timeline I went through the veil three years ago, according to my timeline I went through the veil a mere hour ago. I came sliding out ready to do battle with Death Eaters, only to find that there were none; on top of that the Ministry was empty and I was unable to apparate out.” That made sense Hermione thought, since the battle at the Ministry, they had changed the wards around it so no one could apparated in or out. That proved he came from the Ministry, but not that he was Sirius. Her mind refused to consider the fact that he had tried to convince Remus by swearing on Marauder’s honor; anyone who knew of Sirius from Hogwarts would know that he was considered a Marauder.

Hermione brought two mugs of hot water to the table, hers already had a cinnamon tea bag seeping, she silently handed him the mug and a honey lemon tea bag. He arched his brow at her, “You remembered.”

“I know things about Sirius Black that even Remus does not know. Which is why I asked him to leave; he’s likely to believe you, whereas, I’m not so easy to convince.”

“I’ve answered your question, now answer one of mine?” Hermione stood up from her seat and jumped up on the counter instead, her tea left to seep.

“I think you still have some more explaining to do, before I tell you anything.” Her heart ached to believe him, to think that he had truly returned from the dead. History has never recorded anyone ever returning from the veil, so why would he return now and how? Her head was beginning to hurt with all the questions running around without answers to them. 

“How is it you are the only one to ever return from the veil?”

Sirius stood from his seat and stepped towards her, “Hermione, listen to me; you are the one that is good with books and research, I honestly cannot tell you how it happened; only that it has. I am standing right here in front of you, flesh and blood, alive, I don’t know what happened over the last three years, and all I know is that I’m being given a second, well actually third chance at life. I don’t plan to throw it all away.” Hermione heard what he didn’t say, will you? If he really was Sirius, then he would know the spark that passed between them three years ago. If she was right, then he wanted to explore that spark, wanted to know what could be now that he had another chance and she was of age. Gods help her but she wanted to know too; three years was a long time to love a dead man, could she truly throw away a second change?

Hermione jumped down off the counter before he could block her way. Sirius reached for her arm to stop her and she twisted and spun out of his reach. If he touched her it would be all over. She wouldn’t care if he was an imposter or not, she would take advantage of the Sirius Black standing in the kitchen with her.

“What the hell is it going to take to convince you? I have no damn proof to show you. Would you like to test my wand, because I’m sure you’ve figured out how to do that by now.” He knew his voice was snippy, but damn it, this was getting them no where.

“I don’t appreciate you impersonating a man that I loved, it’s rude, it’s wrong, and I would rather hex you and portkey you away to Azkaban. Unfortunately the final decision doesn’t rest with me.” Hermione screamed at him, this whole ordeal was taking its toll, she needed to rest, but she had to finish this first.

“Loved?” He tested the word out loud, had she truly said what he thought. Could she really have loved him? Sirius’ head began to spin, he wanted her when he shouldn’t have, and he still wanted her now. 

Sirius quickly and silently moved up behind her grabbing her arms to keep her still. She tensed, how could she have been so stupid as to let that slip. She’d never told anyone she loved him. Sirius whispered in her ear, “Remember a time three years ago, Hermione, when it was just you and me?” He moved his hands down her arms, slowly, lazily, memorizing the feel of her skin all over again. She twisted, trying to turn to face him. His grip tightened slightly, he put his arms around her, trapping her against his body. “Remember, Hermione.” He rested his forehead on her shoulder, willing her to remember a time that was just between them.

He felt her relax slightly, her words shocking him, “Take me flying.”

Sirius was shocked, she’d kept his bike; when he found out that he’d been gone for three years, he figured Remus would have gotten rid of the old thing. But she kept it, dear Hermione, she’d kept it. It would be his once again, freedom to ride, freedom to go where he pleased. The thought was exhilarating.

“You kept my bike?” Sirius grip on her loosened slightly. That was it; there was her proof; only the real Sirius would know what ‘take me flying’ meant. Any one else would have assumed a broom.

“Actually it’s my bike now, but yes, I kept it. It was the only thing I had of you. So are we going flying or not?”

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“Since when has that ever stopped you from doing anything? Besides, if you’re really Sirius,” her tone skeptical, “you’ll understand the significance of flying at night.” She was flirting, probably with disaster and she knew it. But damn, having this man so close to her again, having felt him against her; her brain was on overload and she needed to know if this was real.

The challenge was clear he could step up or he could back down and Sirius Black never backed down. “I will take you to heights you have never before experienced.” Hermione knew that statement had a double meaning, was she ready to explore what it all meant, where it all could lead? 

Hermione took a half step back so she was fully flush with Sirius’ body; she wrapped her arms around the backs of his legs, she couldn’t do much else, he still held her arms pinned to her sides. She felt his muscles tense under her touch, her interest was piqued. Her fingers ran small circles over his legs, slowly, as to be as subtle as possible, she stood on her tip toes, her ass hitting his groin. 

Sirius growled low in his throat, “If you don’t stop that I won’t be able to take you flying.” Sirius moved his hands to rest on her abdomen, his thumbs playing with the skin just above the top of her jeans. Hermione sighed, her head falling back on his chest.

In that moment they both forgot about Remus still being in the house, neither cared, in that single moment it was just them, like that night three years ago. 

Hermione quickly stepped out of Sirius’ embrace, which was actually an easy task to accomplish with him so distracted. Hermione ran out of the kitchen, past Mrs. Black’s screaming portrait, through the parlor and out the back door. Sirius close on her heals.

 

When Sirius came out the back door she was already pulling the tarp off the bike. He was astonished, his bike was in pristine condition, time hadn’t taken its toll; it actually looked better now than when he last rode it.

“Remember, this is my bike now! You are not getting it back.” Hermione stowed the tarp under a loose stone and climbed astride the bike. “Well, are you coming? Or am I going without you?”

Sirius didn’t waste any time, he made a mad dash from the door to the bike, tossing his leg over the side behind Hermione. “You’re sitting too far away.” Sirius pulled her back against him, “Much better.”

“You might want to hold on, I’m driving.” Hermione started the bike, getting ready to take off. “By the way, I made a few modifications.” Before Hermione could pull the bike up into the air, Sirius covered her hands with his.

“What makes you think you’re driving?”

“It is my bike, though you seem to have forgotten that already.”

“Oh no, I think you have that backwards; I never relinquished ownership, so it’s still my bike.”

“Using big words? Don’t hurt yourself, Sirius!”

“Funny.” Sirius’ tone was sarcastic as he nipped her neck, “I’ll distract you whatever way I can, but I’m driving.” He kissed the spot he’d just nipped, slowly sucking on the skin. “Now, who’s driving?” He whispered across her skin before continuing his kisses and nips along her neck.

Hermione was lost for words; all she could do was moan at the feel of his lips on her neck. She’d waited for this moment for years, believing it would never come. Hermione’s hands left the handle bars and gripped Sirius’ thighs. He hit an especially sensitive spot and her grip increased as she arched her back and exposed more of her neck to him. Sirius took advantage of the situation; he gripped the handlebars and accelerated the bike into taking off into the air. His mouth never leaving Hermione’s neck but his eyes were on the skyline above them. He broke his kiss as he was momentarily startled by a near vertical take off. Apparently, that was one of her modifications.

Once they were safely in the air, Sirius whispered next to her ear. “Just feel, Hermione, don’t think.” Sirius took one hand off the handle bars and wrapped it around her waist, “Remember what it was like the first time.” Sirius veered them to the left out towards a deserted field and wooded area where it was less likely they would be seen by anyone magical or muggle.

Hermione racked her nails up Sirius’ legs through his jeans; he paid attention to the fact she was none to gentle about it either. What would she be like in bed? He had no doubt that she would be passionate and perhaps rather vocal. The thought gave him an instant hard on. He wouldn’t rest until he found out first hand, besides she never could resist a challenge and frankly neither could he.

“I thought I said I was driving.”

“You did, but you were a little too distracted to do so properly.” Hermione could hear the smirk in Sirius’ voice, oh, that little… she couldn’t complete that thought properly because she really didn’t feel hurt by it. Oh no, this way would let her play a little; to do something that she wasn’t able to do before.

Sirius revved the bike a little bit more, picking up speed as they sailed through the sky. Hermione reached back and grabbed Sirius’ ass, pulling herself against his arousal as she shifted herself to grind against him as much as the bike would allow.

Sirius faltered for a moment before he caught himself. It wouldn’t do any good if they crashed before they got to the really good stuff. Unfortunately there wasn’t much he could do while they were in the air; even if he tried, he’d make them crash for sure. How to distract her from her quest? Ah yes, his arm was still wrapped around her. Sirius snickered to himself as he lifted her shirt permitting his hand access to her soft skin. He drew light circles on her stomach, moving further up to trace the underside of her breasts. He brought his hand lightly down her side, teasing her just under the waist band of her jeans. 

The one side effect of distracting her was he was getting turned on by her responsiveness. Carefully he turned the bike back towards Grimmauld Place, somehow though, he didn’t think they’d make it back into the house before they managed to jump each other.

Hermione brought her legs back behind Sirius’, managing to spread her legs just a little bit more. He didn’t need any more invitation as he caressed her womanhood through her jeans. He kept his eyes on the sky and the landscape beneath them, Grimmauld Place would be coming up in about another six streets. Sirius could feel how wet she was through her jeans; she was ready, she was downright wanton. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder as she rubbed up and down him.

“I don’t care where we are, but you better park this bike soon!”

“Only if you concede it’s still mine.”

“Damn it, Sirius, park the fucking bike, or I’m going to fuck you in flight.”

Watching the sky as he slowly descended, he lightly nipped her neck. He could feel the jolt that ran through her body, there was nothing passive about Hermione, and it was her passion that he loved the most.

“You fuck me in flight, darlin’, and we will most certainly crash.”

“Then you better land before I find a way.”

“You’re in luck, we’re home.” Sirius gently guided the bike to the ground and instead of bringing it up next to the house he brought it under the apple tree. He moved to shut it off, Hermione stilled his hand. “Don’t,” was all she said. Her hand lingered against his, her eyes closed as she simply enjoyed the feel of Sirius behind her and the rumble of the engine beneath her. Sirius gauged that the rumble of the motor was a turn on for her. In that moment, he wondered how many time she had ridden his bike in the last three years and thought of him, of the possible pleasure they could have together.

“I know what you’re thinking. The answer is hundreds; I even managed to have an orgasm in mid-flight one night.”

Sirius shuddered, the visual on that was exhilarating, to think that he missed it. There will be time to make many more memories with their bike. Yes, he thought theirs; he intended to build his new future with Hermione. His Hermione if she’d have him.  
“Sirius,” Hermione whispered as she tossed her left leg over to the right side of the bike and simultaneously turned in the seat to move her right leg over to the left side of the bike so she now sat facing Sirius. “Do you want me?” Hermione braced her hands on Sirius’ shoulders so she could watch the look in his eyes.

Sirius looked at her for a moment, just sat and stared at her. His eyes wandered over her face, the slight blush in her cheeks, to the hint of fear in her eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers, “How could you ever think I wouldn’t? I wanted you when I shouldn’t have and I haven’t quit.”

It took a moment for the words to sink into her mind, he wanted her when he shouldn’t have, what could he mean? Oh my, the thought sunk in, the first time they went flying, she was 15, and he wanted her then. Hermione suddenly lifted her mouth to his, her legs moving to straddle his as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself more fully against him.

Sirius wasted no time in answering her kiss; he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he kissed her mouth with passion and want. His tongue licked her lips, seeking entrance to her sweet mouth. She answered his unspoken question by sucking his tongue into her mouth, hers tasting every crevasse of his she could reach. They dueled for dominance, neither willing to relent to each other. 

Sirius started lifting her shirt up exposing more and more skin. Hermione broke their kiss, sucking and lightly biting Sirius’ bottom lip as she lifted her arms so he could remove her shirt. “Need to feel you, see you.” Sirius skimmed his hands up her arms, lifting her shirt over her head; he tossed the shirt to the side, uncertain of exactly where it might have landed, and not exactly caring at the moment. His only concern was the witch currently held in his arms. His arms slowly moved down her arms, feathering across the skin of her sides to traverse the rim of her hip huggers. His thumbs deftly popped the button, he pulled zipper down slowly, drawing out the moment. 

Hermione tangled her hands in Sirius’ hair, relishing the feel of him there with her. She slowly and nonchalantly undid the buttons of his shirt one by one. His hands were playing with an exposed section of skin on her hips where her jeans used to lie. Hermione pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her fingers tracing ever scar on his arms as she went. She wanted to know this man, inside and out.

The rumble of the engine was pushing her to move faster, but she wanted this experience to last; wanted to remember it in case he was ever taken from her again. “Kill the engine.”

Sirius leaned forward; making Hermione practically lay down along the length of the bike. She could feel his erection press into her as he killed the engine to the bike. Instead of coming back up, he laid there pressed against her. He brought his lips to her ear; he licked along the shell, coming back down to nip the lobe as he whispered divesto. They now lay along the bike, skin against skin, “You have once chance to back out, Hermione, after that you’re mine; now and forever.”

She stared into lust filled eyes and smiled; she gripped his back along his shoulder blades and pulled herself up before sliding back down so his erection now pressed against her core. “Do you really believe I want to quit?” Hermione’s tone was playful. She kissed the hollow of his throat, tracing along his collar bone to bite his shoulder. 

Sirius plunged into her heat as she bit down on his shoulder, her nails dug into his shoulder; he pushed further in without pulling out. He stilled for a moment, delighting in the feel of her tight walls around him. He pulled out a few inches before plunging back in, hitting deeper than before. 

Hermione cried out, screaming his name. The sound of his name on her lips drove him further, he pulled her leg up to give him better access. He started moving within her, driving her towards the brink, never relenting. Hermione met him thrust for thrust, never backing down. The more he gave, the more she took and gave right back to him. Every time he thrust in, Hermione would clench her walls around him. Sirius groaned and attacked her neck once more. She was certain she would have a hickey there come morning, but at the moment she simply did not care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus had been sitting in the library the last hour, scouring every book he could think that might hold some reference to the veil. Three years ago, he sat in this very room helping Hermione try to determine if there was a way to bring Sirius back, not he sat here trying to determine how he came back. Remus had probably gone through at least two dozen books till he found an obscure reference to person’s returning from the veil. The last known time it had occurred was nearly 100 years prior when Adison Calliwall spent five years within the veil. Adison was a worker in the Department of Mystery’s; during an accident he fell through the veil. He was presumed dead by the Ministry as well as his family until he returned home nearly five years later with no memory of the time he had been away. At that time, the veil was referred to as an archway instead of the veil; it wasn’t until nearly twenty years later that the name was changed as the Ministry learned more about the mysterious object. 

Unfortunately, that was all there was, no other information ever turned up about Adison Calliwall. The medics at St. Mungo’s found no medical anomalies, Adison had returned completely healthy and lived a full life.

Remus suspected that whatever the reason for Sirius’ return they should not look a gift horse in the mouth and merely accept that fact that Sirius has returned and had cheated death once more.

Remus left the library in search of both Sirius and Hermione to tell them what he found. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen; it was deserted, tea still sitting on the table untouched, chairs placed back to back. Curious. Remus searched the entire down stairs before heading towards the back door. Hermione may not realize it, but Remus knew that she ventured to the apply tree many nights; he gave her the solitude she craved, understanding that she needed that time alone. What he walked in on, or rather out on, was not a sight he ever thought he would see.

Sirius and Hermione were lying under the apple tree snuggled up with their arms wrapped around each other. It appears that they had transfigured something into a blanket, as they were both partially covered. Remus on the other hand could see entirely too much skin, the smell permeating the air reeked of sex. Apparently Sirius had proven himself to Hermione. Remus chuckled to himself and stepped back into the house. His news could wait for the morning; he suspected they would both be very happy to know they could have a full future together.

The End.


End file.
